Target: Phantom III: Framed
by mah29732
Summary: Walker is once again out to make sure Danny Phantom's world is a complete prison. And of course Walker's up to his old tricks in getting the Titans to do his dirty work for him...
1. The Phantom Fugitive?

Target: Phantom III: Framed

Chapter 1: The Phantom Fugitive?

The alarm rang throughout the bank and the Teen Titans came running right into the scene. The door to the bank vault was destroyed along with some unconscious guards on the floor and as they Titans looked into the main vault, they were shocked to see that it was Danny Phantom holding some gold in his hand.

"Okay" said Cyborg as he was slowly approaching Danny, "there is something wrong with you. We can talk this over with you."

"I don't think so" said the supposed Danny as he fired a ghost beam at Cyborg, knocking him toward the other Titans and crashing onto the floor, "I believe I just found a new use for my powers."

"Titans go!" shouted Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

As Beast Boy made his charge at the allege Danny Phantom, Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and charged at Danny. Danny then dodged him by going invisible and fired a ghost beam at Beast Boy, knocking him against some gold that was on the ground. Raven then attempted to use her powers and threw some objects at Danny, but he turned invisible and of course fired another ghost beam at Raven, knocking her off balance while Starfire went after Danny by firing a few star bolts at him. Danny then again turned invisible and dodged the attack.

"Danny" said Robin as he got in front of him, "why are you doing this?"

"I don't need to tell you" replied the supposed Danny.

Danny then uppercut Robin and he crashed right on the floor of the bank vault. Robin finally recovered from the attack and the rest of the Titans gathered and charged all at once against Danny. The supposed Danny then fired a large ghost beam at all five Titan members, causing them all to crash in various places around the bank vault. Danny then turned invisible as he picked up the gold and left the scene. After the allege Danny left the scene more police officers came into the scene and helped the Titans and the unconscious guards up.

"Who did this?" asked a police officer to Robin as he was helping him up.

"D-Danny P-Phantom" replied Robin in a weak voice.

Meanwhile, the allege Danny Phantom was at a secret location where several shadowy figures stood there waiting for him.

"Is the deed done?" asked Walker as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"It went quite well" smiled Bertrand as he turned back into his normal self and handed the gold to Walker.

"Now those Titans would make the fugitive who escaped from my prison the most wanted criminal" said Walker as he gave an evil grin.

A few days later, the Titans recovered from their wounds and gathered the other Titan members together.

"What's the big emergency?" asked Aqualad to Robin.

"We believe one of our own has gone to the other side" replied Robin as he showed photos of the allege Danny Phantom on the computer screen in the main room.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Hotspot.

"This guy is pretty tough" replied Beast Boy, "he flipped all of us just like pancakes."

"And I didn't even get to use my sonic cannon against him" complained Cyborg.

"But how do we know if that was the same person who did this?" asked Argent, "Should at least spy on your friend Danny first before we jump to conclusions?"

"It is true that Danny is our friend" said Starfire.

"But he also went to criminal elements" added Raven.

"Which is not good" continued Robin, "and like any criminal, we're going to have to hunt him down."

"But if it does come down to that" said Speedy, "how are we going to take him down? He is after all part ghost."

"I unfortunately believe we're going to have to get help from a government group known as the Guys in White" said Robin, "and if worse comes to worse, employ inform his parents on his secret."

"If it is true that he has turned to criminal acts" said Aqualad, "I'm in for taking him down."

"We'll send a few of you to Amity Park to make sure these things are true" said Robin, "any volunteers?"

"I could blend in within the local school as a typical Goth girl" said Argent.

"We'll be up above looking down on things" said Thunder.

"I'll come along just in case as well along with Raven since she would be able to detect him" said Robin.

"Good" said Cyborg, "then everything is settled. If any of you people should get into trouble or have a hard time catching him, we'll send more Titans over."

"Good thinking" said Robin, "well, let's get going. We have a fugitive to hunt down."

The Titans were unaware they were being watched by some of Walker's crew who wiretapped the Titan Tower and were overhearing the meeting. The Deputy Warden then came into the secret area to see how progress was going.

"What's has been going on?" asked the Deputy Warden.

"We have heard that some of the Titans are heading toward Amity Park to apprehend Danny Phantom" smiled Walker's henchman.

"Excellent" said the Deputy Warden, "Walker would be pleased with this. Continue on monitoring Titan Tower in case if they send in anymore Titans to apprehend this Danny Phantom. I'll come back time and time again to check on your progress."

"Absolutely sir" said Walker's henchmen as the got back to listening on the conversations in Titan Tower.


	2. The Plotters Watch

Chapter 2: The Plotters Watch

As Danny was heading toward school with Sam and Tucker, Robin's motorcycle suddenly pulled up.

"Hey, long time no see" said Tucker, "got any job for Danny to do?"

"Actually" replied Robin, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrogate him."

"You have got to be joking" said Danny.

"I'm afraid not" said Robin as he showed Sam, Tucker and Danny the photos of the incident at the bank.

"But last time I was at home" said Danny, "I don't remember doing these things."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your Titan communicator" said Robin as he held out his hand, demanding the communicator.

"I said I didn't do it" said Danny as he raised his voice.

"Don't do this the hard way" said Robin, "hand me the communicator and I'll interrogate you."

"If Danny said he didn't do it, then he didn't do it" protested Sam.

"This is my fight Sam" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "I didn't do that crime of bank robbery."

"And besides, you're just one Titan" said Tucker, "what, do you have an army of super powered Titans?"

"Actually, he's just got some backup for now" said Raven as she appeared with her powers along with Thunder, Lightning and Argent.

As Danny continued to argue in attempting to prove his innocence to the Titans present, Skulcker was watching from above along with Walker. They were both invisible of course and were looking from a safe distance.

"When will they start to hit each other?" asked Skulcker as he turned to Walker.

"The only reason I allowed you not to go back to my prison is so that if the Titans screw up and I mean all of them, you get to finally hunt down the ghost boy when he's too weak to fight" said Walker.

"I know that, but I want to see people hitting each other" added Skulcker.

The scene then goes back to Danny arguing with the other Titans present on trying to prove his innocence.

"Look, I'm not guilty of that crime" said Danny.

"Then why are you in the photos?" asked Raven.

"I know I am not guilty" replied Danny as his eyes started to have a greener glow.

"Look at the anger within his eyes brother" said Lightning as he leaned toward Thunder, "he must be guilty."

"That's it!" shouted Danny as he accidentally fires a ghost beam at Lightning, sending him flying and hitting a lamppost.

"Uh, he didn't do it?" asked Tucker.

"Take him in" ordered Robin as Raven, Argent and Thunder began to move onto Danny.

"Finally" said Skulcker as he was watching the events unfold from a safe distance, "people hitting people. How I just love it. All I need to do is of course wait until the ghost boy is weak and then I take him to my client."

As Raven, Argent and Thunder continued to move against Danny, Danny had no choice but to fire a ghost beam at Thunder, sending him flying toward Robin, but Raven used her powers to prevent Thunder from crashing into Robin. Argent and Raven then joined together and began to case down Danny. Danny then attempted to dodge the beams from Argent and any objects Raven was throwing at him. Danny then fired up a ghost shield and had some of Argent's beams deflected from the ghost shield and of course the objects Raven threw at him with her powers. While Danny continued to try to keep his shield up, Argent then fired a large beam at Danny, sending him flying all the way toward where Skulcker was watching the fight. Danny managed to recover as he got himself out of some boxes and then his ghost sense picked up. As he turned around, he was shocked to see both Walker and Skulcker.

"Walker, I should have guessed you are in someway behind this" said Danny.

"That was very quick enough for you to realize how I am using the Titans to do my dirty work" said Walker, "and believe me. The deputy warden has told me there are plenty more of these Titans ready to kick your butt and for you to go back to my prison where you belong punk."

"Why is Skulcker involved?" asked Danny.

"Skulcker has made a vow to hunt you down, and furthermore, Skulcker loves to see people hit people" said Skulcker as he grabbed Danny's sleeve, "so Skulcker is going to help them out."

Skulcker then throws Danny out of the window and onto the ground. As he recovers from the attack, Argent, Lightning, Thunder and Raven were ready to take him out. Lightning then fires some lightning at Danny, while Thunder gives Danny a good punch, sending him against a lamppost.

"That's for my brother" said Thunder.

"Okay" said Robin as he came into the scene, "Raven, subdue him and bring him in."

"Right away" said Raven.

"Wait" said Danny, "I have been framed. It's all a trick by Walker who is determine to make sure my world is an entire prison."

"I'm sorry" said Robin, "but you attacked one of the Titans, and I'm afraid we're going to have to bring you in."

"Please don't take Danny" begged Sam as she pulled on his sleeve, "he didn't do it."

"He was at his house the whole time on-line" said Tucker.

"Alright" said Robin as he had a second change of heart, "I'll let your friend go. But I am placing more Titans in Amity Park to keep an eye on him."

"So that means you are not going to interrogate Danny?" asked Sam.

"Not yet" replied Robin, "prove to me that Walker is up to his hold tricks again. And we might just forget about Danny's temper against Lightning as well."

As the events didn't seem to unfold to Skulcker's pleasure, Skulcker then smashed his fist on the window sill.

"This can not be" said Skulcker as he turned to Walker, "you said they would be hitting each other."

"I think I'm planning to change my plans" said Walker, "seems like more of these Titans are coming to Amity Park. I think I can be able to still make sure Danny Phantom looks like the biggest fugitive to the Teen Titans."

"Wonderful" said Skulcker, "more of people hitting people."


	3. Plotters Up the Anti

Chapter 3: Plotters Up the Anti

Walker had finally arrived in his prison which was located in the ghost zone to present his men with the news that Titans were being sent across the globe to Amity Park to watch over the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. He then opened the door where his men were present along with Skulcker and of course Penelope Spectra and Bertrand.

"I am pleased that our plans to turn Danny Phantom's world into a complete prison is going according to plan" said Walker.

"Sir" said one of Walker's guards, "we just heard that the deputy warden who is in Jump City eavesdropping on the Titans is sending other Titans to Amity Park."

"I know that already" said Walker, "I even heard the leader-Robin suggest such a thing."

"So what do you propose to do next in our phase?" asked Spectra.

"Well Ms. Spectra" replied Walker, "I would demand your aid-Bertrand to continue disguising himself as Danny Phantom. Cause him to do minor to major crimes such as bank robbery to of course peddy vandalism."

"That should be easy enough for me to do" smiled Bertrand as he changed him into Danny Phantom.

"And Skulcker here shall be watching everything from above" added Walker, "along with myself included."

"What if one of the Titans starts to suspect something?" asked one of his men as they raised their ghostly hand.

"That's where you come in" replied Walker, "I would you do overshadow any Titan that dares try to find out that Danny Phantom is innocent and that we're the ones behind the true acts. But I think you should stay away from the Titan known as Raven, or anyone that's close to her since she can detect us now."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Skulcker.

"Let's get to it" replied Spectra, "I can't wait to taste all that guilt that ghost boy has when he comes into this prison."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" said Walker, "now let's move out!"

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park the mayor was greeting various members of the Teen Titans as they were coming in to city hall to greet him.

"I'm finally glad you Titans came to your senses that this ghost boy or should we say Inviso Bill is up to no good" said the mayor.

"Look" said Robin, "we're just going to make sure this 'Inviso Bill' character isn't doing anything that would break the law."

Suddenly Raven picked up something with her powers and turned around and noticed a supposed Danny Phantom defacing the mayor on city hall.

"See what I mean!" cried the mayor as he pointed to the graffiti.

"Okay" said Cyborg, "I know this seems weird and all, but let me go up to him."

"I wouldn't go there" said Beast Boy to Cyborg, "we got flipped like pancakes the last time."

"Just give him a second chance" said Cyborg as he continued to walk toward the supposed Danny Phantom.

As Cyborg was about to approach the supposed Danny Phantom, the supposed ghost boy fired a ghost beam at Cyborg, knocking him toward the other Titans and onto the ground.

"Why don't you goodie two shoes try to follow me" said the supposed Danny Phantom to the other Titans.

As the supposed Danny started to fly away, Hotspot along with Wilder Beast and Starfire were ahead of the chase. They followed the supposed Danny Phantom through various alleyways, but the supposed ghost boy managed to evade them as anyone of them got close enough. Suddenly Starfire ran right into the real Danny as he was heading home from school with Sam and Tucker.

"I thought we were chasing you down" said Starfire.

"Okay" said Danny, "what is this all about?"

"We just saw you deface the mayor at city hall" replied Hotspot as his flame shield turned off and went back to his human self.

"Come on" said Danny, "even I wouldn't do something like that."

"If you don't believe us" said Hotspot, "then follow us to the scene of the crime."

Danny then changed himself into his ghost mode and took Sam and Tucker to the scene of the crime and changed back to his normal human self where no one was looking. After that, Danny walked up toward city hall and was shocked to see that the mayor had been defaced and the other Titans whom he didn't even know were giving him an angry stare.

"Look" said Danny to the rest of the Titans, "I didn't do this!"

"We just saw you deface the mayor of this city" said Aqualad.

"We all know who you really are as your secret identity as Danny Fenton" said Bumblebee, "so don't try to fool us."

"But I swear" said Danny, "it wasn't me. I was at school the whole time."

"Hmm" said Argent, "somehow I am buying his argument."

"But he attacked me" complained Cyborg.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not" said Raven, "there was something wrong about sensing his presence back there which I did not trust."

"Look" said Robin, "we're going to use some of the other Titans to spy on your actions until this whole thing is settled down."

"Well" said Danny, "I think it would be nice if at least two Titans or more could watch over me while I am at school."

"Perhaps I can have Argent and Raven be in sort of a Goth group" suggested Sam, "you know to just keep tabs to make sure Danny is truly innocent."

"And I'll spy on you as a little fly" said Beast Boy.

"Well" said Robin, "then it's settled. The spying game starts tomorrow."

As the Titans began to separate throughout Amity Park, Walker along with Skulcker were watching the Titans leave the area.

"Excellent" said Walker, "everything is going according to my plan."

"So when do we see more people hitting people?" asked Skulcker as he was very impatient.

"Don't worry" replied Walker, "you'll see more of it."

Then Walker got his communicator out to call on Bertrand and some of his men.

"Is it time to commit more criminal acts?" asked Bertrand as he picked up his communicator.

"Yes" said Walker as he gave an evil smile, "these Titans do not realize that they are simply becoming my puppets to do my dirty work to make Danny Phantom's world into a complete prison."


	4. Closing in on the Fake Danny

Chapter 4: Closing in on the Fake Danny

As the Titans were heading out to other parts of Amity Park and blending in with the inhabitants, Bertrand as the fake Danny Phantom continued to make a long list of crimes. There were some times when he would commit vandalism and certain Titan members chased him down, but couldn't catch up, only to find the real Danny and his two friends were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. This time, the Titans brought Danny and his two friends into their hideout in Amity Park.

"We're getting tired of your old excuses" said Robin to Danny as Danny sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Look, I didn't do it" said Danny, "I didn't do any of those crimes you have listed."

"But we have you on camera and in the newspaper" said Raven as she held up a newspaper to his face.

"Look, there must be someone behind this" said Danny, "I know somehow Walker is behind this."

"I know Danny" said Sam, "we know that his sister knows that he has ghost powers. She would of course take his side."

"Then looks like we're going to have to bring her in" said Robin, "Cyborg, can you gather some of the Titans to pick up Danny's sister-Jazz?"

"Right away" replied Cyborg as he left the scene.

"Look" said Robin, "we're not going to reveal your secret to your parents or to the rest of Amity Park."

"But we're still going to interrogate you" said Raven, "until we see proof of either of your absolute guilt or your innocence."

"Look" said Danny as he pounded the table with his fists, "I didn't do those crimes!"

"Relax" said Sam, "we don't want to make things worse."

"Yea, lighten up" added Tucker.

Suddenly Cyborg came back into the scene with Jazz along with Bumblebee and Aqualad who helped him picked her up.

"Danny" said Jazz as she came toward him, "you didn't tell me you knew the Titans."

"He's been accused of committing crimes across Amity Park and in Jump City" said Sam.

"And I keep on telling them that I'm innocent" said Danny.

"Look" said Jazz, "I know Danny wouldn't do these crimes you have accused him of."

"I don't know if we can trust her" whispered Raven to Robin.

"Look" said Robin as he whispered back to her, "we'll keep on interrogating Danny, his sister and his two friends. Use your powers to make sure Danny will always be in this room."

"Right" said Raven as she got up from her chair and got into a mediation position on the floor and began her chanting.

Meanwhile, at the bank in Amity Park, Hotspot along with Beast Boy and Speedy were guarding the bank when suddenly they heard someone from within the vault taking all the money.

"No way" said Beast Boy as a bank guard helped them open the vault as the gazed at what looked like to be Danny Phantom stealing the money and putting it into a bag.

"I thought he was being interrogated by Robin?" asked Hotspot as he fired up his powers.

"Who cares" said Aqualad, "We caught him in the act."

Hotspot then fires a fireball at the fake Danny, but the fake Danny dodges the attack and fires a ghost beam at Hotspot, sending him crashing against a table. Aqualad then uses his powers to get water from the local water fountain and use it against the fake Danny, but he manages to dodge the attacks and fires another ghost beam at Aqualad, sending him right into a bank guard. As Beast Boy was about to change himself into a large animal and fight against the supposed Danny, his communicator rang.

"What's going on?" asked Cyborg, "We've just picked up a bank alarm."

"We're being attacked by Danny Phantom" replied Beast Boy.

"But that's impossible" said Cyborg as he showed the communicator screen to the interrogation table where Robin and Danny were along with his sister and his two friends, "we're interrogating them as we speak."

"Then that means" said Beast Boy.

"That means we fooled you" said Bertrand while he was still shaped as Danny Phantom, "I can't believe how stupid you Titans really have been."

"And guess what else punks?" asked a voice.

Suddenly Beast Boy turned around to find Walker and Skulcker behind him. Both Walker and Skulcker then sent their fists right toward Beast Boy, sending him crashing right into Hotspot and Aqualad as they were recovering from the previous attack.

"Should your men overshadow these three Titans?" asked Skulcker to Walker.

"Nah" replied Walker, "I think we have sent the message that we mean business. If the Titans want a big fight, we'll bring them a big fight."

"As long as there is more people hitting people and of course us hitting them" said Skulcker, "I'm all for it."

As Bertrand, Skulcker and Walker vanished the scene, the scene switches back to the interrogation room where Cyborg was having trouble contacting Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy" said Cyborg, "are you there?"

"Beast Boy here" replied Beast Boy in a weak voice, "we just got our butts kicked."

"Well" said Robin as he turned to Danny, "looks like you were right."

"So if Walker is behind this" said Raven, "how are we going to go and face them?"

"I saw we take it to Walker's own prison" said Danny then he changes himself into his ghost mode, "if he wants a fight, we'll give one to him."

"We'll get some anti-ghost armor for each of the Titans" said Jazz, "they should fit all of the Titan members."

"Well then" said Cyborg, "let's get to it then."


	5. Turning the Tables

Chapter 5: Turning the Tables

As Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and the Titans gathered near the ghost portal in the Fenton residence basement, Jazz was providing cover just in case if Jack or Maddie showed up.

"So you are going to keep watch?" asked Danny to Jazz.

"Yep" replied Jazz, "I'll distract them should they venture down here."

"Good" said Robin as he and the other Titans were finishing putting on their anti-ghost armor.

"Right" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "let's give Walker, Skulcker and Spectra a run for their money."

"Good luck" said Jazz as she pressed the button to open the ghost portal.

"Thanks" said Danny as he and the Titans were heading into the ghost zone.

As Danny, the Titans and Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder went into the ghost zone, Walker along with Spectra, Bertrand and Skulcker were trying to come up with another plan.

"This plan of yours is failing" said Spectra, "I expected him to come to your prison long ago."

"I too have seen the lack of people hitting people" said Skulcker.

"And I for one am getting tired of always having to form myself into that troublesome ghost boy just to get him in trouble" said Bertrand.

"Alright, alright, alright!" shouted Walker, "I guess I could change the rules of my operation against our fugitive here."

"Sir" said the deputy warden as he came into the meeting room, "the fugitive is coming toward this prison!"

"See" said Walker as he gave an evil smile, "I told you my rules would work."

"But sir" said the deputy warden, "he's bringing the Titans along with him, and they seem to be wearing some type of new anti-ghost armor of some sort."

"Ha!" shouted Spectra, "I knew your plans would fail!"

"Oh well, at least this time Skulcker is going to be the one hitting people" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons and moved onto the scene with Walker's guards.

As Danny was flying toward Walker's prison, he was followed behind with Robin who was using the anti-ghost armor's jetpack which Danny's parents have recently invented along with the other Titans following closely behind him.

"This new anti-ghost armor works well when it's merged with my suit" said Cyborg as he flew next to Danny with the jetpack.

"I know" said Danny, "I'm just glad you people came to your senses that I was innocent and didn't use those advance inventions against me."

"Looks like we're here" said Raven as the prison was up close in front of them.

"Let's give Walker a taste of his own medicine" said Danny.

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and fired at the gate of the prison along with the aid of Argent and Starfire using their powers to destroy the gate. Walker's guards then made their charge at the other Titans as the dust cleared. Speedy using some new anti-ghost arrows he had acquired back at the Fenton residence fired his new arrows against the guards, knocking some of them out while Robin took out his fighting rod and began to fight some of Walker's guards. The other Titans then charged into battle against Walker's guards, while Danny instructed Raven and Robin to follow him along with Sam and Tucker on the Specter Speeder. They followed Danny right into Walker's main meeting room where Spectra, Bertrand and Skulcker greeted them.

"Where's Walker?" asked Danny.

"Why should we tell you welt?" asked Skulcker.

"Perhaps we should start upping the anti already" said Bertrand as he changed himself into a large monster.

"We'll handle these three" said Raven as she was using her powers to deflect Skulcker's rockets back at Skulcker.

"Get Walker" said Robin as he was fighting Spectra and Bertrand.

"No problem" said Danny.

"We'll back them up" said Sam as she fired a laser from the Specter Speeder at Bertrand.

As Sam and Tucker aided Raven and Robin in battle, Danny went through the corridors knocking out any of Walker's guards on the way. Finally he made it to Walker's main room where he was waiting for him.

"This is the last time you have changed my rules" said Walker, "now you are going to pay the penalty of breaking them."

Walker then punched Danny across the room and hitting the wall. Danny managed to recover from the attack and fire a ghost beam at Walker, but Walker managed to dodge it and threw another good punch at Danny. Walker then picked up Danny by the neck and threw him to the opposite side of the room and against the desk, destroying it.

"I have to warn you" said Danny, "I am not as weak as the last time we fought."

Danny then held his breath in and then used his ghostly wail on Walker as he was trying to approach him. Walker tried to walk toward Danny, but the shockwave was preventing him from doing so. The shockwave then sent Walker crashing through the wall and into his meeting room where Robin, Raven, Sam and Tucker were busy fighting off Spectra, Bertrand and Skulcker. As Walker finally recovered from the attack, he saw Danny standing in front of the destroyed wall. Walker then immediately fainted and went unconscious.

"Uh, no hard feelings?" asked Bertrand while he was still in his monster form.

Danny then fired a large ghost beam at Bertrand, turning him back into his normal self and having Bertrand hitting the wall, knocking him unconscious. Spectra then launched toward Danny, but Danny then fired another ghost beam at her, knocking straight toward Skulcker and sending them straight right into Bertrand as he was about to recover.

"That was trying to make the Titans turn on me" said Danny.

"Well" said Robin, "we better help the others."

As Danny, Raven, Robin, Sam and Tucker went to the outside of the prison, most of Walker's guards were knocked unconscious.

"That's the last of them" said Cyborg as he was dusting himself off.

"Can we go home now?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll find us a way out of here" said Raven as she began to use her powers, "you three better get going."

"Well" said Robin, "we're sorry for any trouble we have caused you."

"Thanks all the same" said Danny.

"Let's just get out of here" said Sam as Tucker was readying the Specter Speeder.

As Danny followed the Specter Speeder home, Raven used her powers and open a portal back to the real world and the rest of the Titans left the scene. Meanwhile, Vlad Plasmius came into the scene and oversaw the ruins of Walker's prison. He then lowered himself to where Walker was recovering from being unconscious.

"I'm disappointed in your work Walker" said Vlad.

"Look" said Walker, "it's not my fault."

"No matter" said Vlad, "I have come up with a new plan to target Daniel, and this time shall give you enough to rebuild your prison with my aid of course."

"And what plan would that be?" asked Walker.

"I would be using my new apprentice I have been training" replied Vlad, "she will be the one to take down Danny Phantom and of course those troublesome Titans."


End file.
